Metatron (Unity is Dead)
|-|Avatar= |-|True Metatron= Summary Metatron is one of the Archangels, and is the scribe of good deeds, and voice of heaven. One of the strongest angels, it is said that his words were the catalyst that ushered in a new age of civilization across the multiverse. It is also said that he has eyes in every world that watch over humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, Unknown with Intermediary of Heaven | 5-C, Unknown with Intermediary of Heaven | 1-A Name: Metatron, Enoch Origin: Unity is Dead Gender: Inapplicable, his avatars are male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Archangel Powers and Abilities: |-|Minor Avatars= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Law Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (His nature as the avatar of a higher being allows him to ignore special laws and rules applied to him or his foes), Holy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (Ignores innate resistances, barriers, and invulnerability with Fire of Sinai and Megidolaon), Durability Negation (Holy Wrath cuts a foes health in half directly), Statistics Reduction, Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation with Parchment of Heaven, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Information Analysis and Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, 9), Forcefield Creation and Damage Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Is merely a puppet/instrument with no soul), Healing |-|Major Avatars=All previous abilities, Increased Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Willpower Manipulation (Can exist in areas which lack the concept of unity, which normally causes the mind, soul, body, and will to fall apart on a fundamental level, eventually erasing a person), Resistance to most forms of Durability Negation |-|With Intermediary of Heaven=Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (Can negate all forms of magic made by humans and use it for himself. Can prevent a foe from healing. Can remove all buffs and debuffs, can use the powers of heavenly shards and their blessings), Weather Manipulation, Poison Manipulation with Damnation, BFR with Heaven’s Gate, Summoning (Can summon the Four Horsemen), Resurrection, Law Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (With Wicked Eye of the Fallen), Electricity Manipulation, Corruption, Curse Manipulation, Invulnerability, as well as many others |-|True Form=Immortality (Types 3, 5 and 10), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Large Size (Type 11), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Avatar Creation, Void Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Duality Manipulation, Cosmic-Force Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Emotion/Empathy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning, Magic, Flight, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size-Shifting, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience. Attack Potency: Small City level | Moon level | Outerverse level (Exists above and unbound from the Realm of the Four Causes, which contains layers of existence and reality unbound from dimensionality and contains all of normal existence, as well as the Realm of Ideal Forms, which transcends the Four Causes to an even greater degree. Far above other Archangels in terms of raw power, superior to all of them put together, with only Sandalphon and Michael being capable of possibly harming him) Speed: Sub-relativistic+ | At least Sub-relativistic+ | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Small City Class | Moon Class | Outerverse Class Durability: Small City level | Moon level | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range, Several Kilometers with energy attacks | Planetary with Lesser Tetragrammaton | Outerversal Standard Equipment: His scythe | Sephirah Keter Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Said to see all events that transpire) Weaknesses: As Metatron’s avatars are intended to test threats rather than eliminate them, he does not bother with their resurrection unless the foe who kills them is sufficiently powerful. The Sephirah Keter’s power cannot be fully utilized by his avatars, and as such only works on things which cannot be perceived or are transcendent of the plane they are on. They cannot use abilities from other shards that are not activated abilities. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Avatar Shard:' Metatron’s avatars are special existences even among shards. While a shard is a fraction of the existence of the original being, avatar shards are portions directly controlled by Metatron rather than naturally occurring portions of their existence. For this reason, they are untainted by the laws of the worlds and universes they appear in unless they choose to be. They also have some measure of the power of other counterparts of theirs from across the worlds, but due to generally being weaker, they often times cannot fully utilize them. If a foe is sufficiently powerful, a weaker avatar will be replaced by a stronger avatar. *'Fire of Sinai:' A ability used by a certain other shard of Metatron. It manifests as lasers fired from the head of a avatar, and ignores all barriers, resistances, and invulnerability. *'Holy Wrath:' A power used by a certain other shard of Metatron. It is a holy beam the halves a foe’s vitality. *'Debilitate:' A ability that reduces all the statistics of all foes. *'Parchment of Heaven:' A variation of a power used by a certain shard. It allows the user to control things like a writer and their script, but due to the avatar’s lack of power, it can only be used on purely evil things and cannot change more than one event per entity. *'Eye of Metatron:' Due to Metatron’s nature, him and his avatars can see all things. This includes the invisible and things like radiation and metaphysical constructs. *'Lesser Tetragrammaton:' A ability derived from a certain other shard. It allows for multiple things, including a forcefield that reduces all damage to nearly nothing and is resistant to being bypassed, and the ability to create a area of holy water that heals good and harms evil. Stronger avatars using this ability gain the ability to use most of their powers at planetary range. *'Intermediary of Heaven:' As Metatron is the voice of heaven, it is his job to act on their behalf a portion of the time. As such, Metatron and his avatars can use the power of the other denizens of Heaven and their shards, as well as their blessings, albeit weaker to varying degrees. However, avatars can only use it three times per day. **'Declaration of the Eschaton:' A ability used by a certain shard of the Archangel Raguel. It allows the user to set laws concerning Heaven, allowing one to summon the end times or a army of angels. It also allows one to regulate the usage of laws concerning powers of Heaven and angels. **'Wicked Eye of the Fallen:' A ability used by a certain shard of Sariel. It manifests as a beam of energy that strips foes of their holy energy and powers, causing them to “fall” and lose heavenly status. **'The Covenant:' A ability taken from a certain shard of God. When applied to Metatron, it causes him to become nigh-indestructible and others become demonized and weaker than himself, as he is perceived as second only to the one-true God. However, because it is a ability borrowed from God rather than a Archangel as well as his lack of power compared to the original user, it takes all three of his uses to utilize and can be bypassed by those with reputations of great power or divine rank equal to his own. *'Sephirah Keter - The Crown:' As the keeper of the Sephirah of the Tree of Life, Metatron is able to wield the Sephirah Keter. The greatest of the Sephirah, it governs all things, but is primarily attuned to that which is unseen. Because of this, it becomes impossible to harm Metatron with things that are incomprehensible or imperceptible by mortal beings, and reduces other attacks by a great amount as well. The more transcendent, incomprehensible, or imperceptible a being is, However, avatars lack the strength to channel such power, meaning that transcendant abilities will only be brought down to his level and halved. His avatars in turn take only 1/10 less damage from normal abilities. Key: Minor Avatars | Major Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Only some images on this profile are owned by the creator of the page. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yobo Blue’s Pages Category:Unity is Dead